


The Angels

by snakelaces



Series: Gunpowder.Glass [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Dark Poetry, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Reichenbach AU, Suicide, The Reichenbach Fall, double suicide, reichenbach fall au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelaces/pseuds/snakelaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And for a few, precious moments, the great Sherlock Holmes ceased to think.  A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels

**A companion to "The Blessing".**

**AU where the fall was real.**

* * *

The Angels

* * *

The wind  
Howls  
Tears  
Screams  
Its way through the rooftops  
With clawed  
Hands  
That threaten  
To shove him off  
And swallow him up,  
Gulp  
Gnash  
Gone,  
And the edge seems so tempting,  
Perhaps because he cares  
For them  
Or wants to play the hero  
Because the script has been scrambled  
And he doesn't know  
Which part is his  
Anymore,  
Or simply wants it all to be over,  
Or he does not want to live his life in boredom  
Without the man  
Sprawled on the ground  
Missing the back of his head,  
Or he is scared  
That his purpose is gone  
That he does not mean anything anymore  
To anyone  
Except the wind  
Whispering  
In his ear  
And slitting his skin,  
But he does not see  
Anything  
But the ledge  
Just a few steps away,  
Maybe one and a half  
Or two and three quarters  
And suddenly he thinks  
It might just be snowing  
Because everything is  
White  
And cold  
Except the edge  
Which beckons  
Like a warm hearth  
With welcoming heat  
At the end of the day,  
So he walks  
Upright  
Or stumbles,  
Disjointed,  
To the very edge  
And steps  
Right off  
The end  
Into the wind,  
And for the first time  
In his  
Entire life  
He is utterly  
At peace  
Because he is not thinking,  
His mind is blank  
For the first time  
In a long while,  
And as the ground approaches  
Quickly  
Rushing  
Looming  
He remembers  
That he may be on the side of the angels,  
But he is not one of them,  
And never has been,  
And those who are not angels  
Do not have wings  
And cannot fly.


End file.
